


【赫海/哨向】乌鸦写字台

by yuxiiii



Category: Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Summary: 竹马竹马 双向暗恋 酸酸甜甜小短篇
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 2





	【赫海/哨向】乌鸦写字台

**Author's Note:**

> 竹马竹马 双向暗恋 酸酸甜甜小短篇

一

一种全新的病毒席卷全球，虽然各国在第一时间联手开始研发解药，但其传染速度之快人数之多史无前例，大部分人都变成了病毒携带者，只有哨兵和向导自身的免疫系统可以抵御。 

他们就这样成为了人类最后的希望。

B国边界1号防疫塔内。

“赫宰，别在那儿挑三拣四的了，人家李向导都来了几天了，你就见了人一面就把人家晾在那儿，像话吗你说说。”

“诶呀，队长……为啥非要我和他一起啊……”

周围有几个看热闹不嫌事儿大的同事，走过来拍了几下李赫宰的肩膀，“李副队，您可真挑啊。人是从上面派遣下来的高级向导，给您您还不要？多少人上赶着想要扯上点关系呢。”

办公室的门被敲响，随后是道清冷的声音，“朴队长，首都最新报告，又新增了一百零五个感染者。他们那边物资不够了，请求支援。”

李赫宰尴尬地站在原地，挤出了个微笑，嘴巴根本不给大脑思考的时间，脱口而出道：“那我和东海去吧，正好增进一下感情嘛。”

“行，那就你俩去，”朴正洙满意地点了点头，朝旁边站着的人招呼着，“钟云，你去仓库那边帮他们清点下东西，天黑之前就出发吧。”

太阳就快落山了，天空罩着层紫色。两个人并肩走在去往仓库的路上，没有一个人说话。

“东西都给你俩装好了，”金钟云甩着车钥匙，“谁开车？”

“我。”

“我！”

两只手同时伸向了半空，李赫宰握住了李东海的手，他们互相对视了一眼，又同时撤开了手。

钥匙掉在雪里，金钟云笑得前仰后合，“您二位还真是有默契啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

李赫宰咬了咬牙，弯腰捡起钥匙后指了指身后，对金钟云道：“行了行了，你的任务完成了，别在这儿浪费时间了。”

金钟云上手就想打他，却突然有一股强大的未知力量侵入了精神层面，瞬间打乱了他的思绪，甚至连四肢都有些僵硬。

一直在旁边站着的李东海脸上写满了轻松，含着一汪春水的眼睛关切地望向金钟云，“您没事吧？”

“有向导了就是了不起了啊，”金钟云撇了撇嘴，那股力量迅速地退了出去，“好好珍惜吧，李副队。”

李赫宰还想再说些什么，但金钟云没给他机会，早都往基地的方向走出去一长段了。

“我们，走吧？”他晃了晃手里的车钥匙，眼神四处乱飘着，就是不愿意落在李东海身上。

“走吧，天黑了路就不好走了。”

李东海抬脚往车库的方向走去，心里泛上一阵阵的苦涩。

怎么几年没见，反而变得更加生疏了呢。

车里的广播正播报着疫情最新的情况，全球大部分地区都已经在可控范围内了，只有少部分缺少物资的城市还陷在一片混沌之中。

眼见着气氛越来越沉重，李赫宰换了个频道，没话找话地问道：“东海啊，你这几年过得怎么样？”

“挺好的，倒是真的没想到会在这里碰上你。”李东海惨笑了下，天真而单纯的眼神直直瞅着李赫宰的侧脸。

“是啊，”李赫宰觉得有些闷，放下了一半车窗户，冷气瞬间冲了进来，“当初说好要一起进同一个塔的呢，临出发前你就那么无声无息地消失了。”

“我……”李东海发起了呆，不知不觉中放出了自己的精神体。

肥硕的虎皮猫压在他的大腿上，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，不满地用爪子踩着李东海。

“好肥的猫，”李赫宰被转移了注意力，伸手去摸那只大猫的脑袋，“和你一样可爱呢。”

二

往日繁华热闹的首都早已变得荒凉破败，曾经熙熙攘攘的街道如今只剩下一片死气沉沉。因为物资不够的关系，一些普通人死后的白骨就这样被随意地堆在早已荒废了的店铺门口，格外渗人。

李东海之前一直是在发达国家任职的，哪怕是病毒爆发的高峰期也从未见过这般可怖的景象。

“这……”他吞咽了口口水，有些不敢相信这里竟然是自己的家乡。

“从你离开以后，经济就越来越萧条了，”李赫宰叹了口气，巨大的货车在冰面上有些不好控制，他双手握紧了方向盘，“本来前几年还稍微有些好转，结果这不又出了这事儿，彻底缓不过来了。”

虎皮猫被两个人的对话吵醒了，不乐意地用尖牙啃着李东海的手指。

前面就是首都基地，保卫亭里的都是些穿着白色防疫服的普通人志愿者，招手停下了他们的车。

“我们是从边界过来的，”李赫宰把两人的资料递了过去，“来送一批物资。”

基地的领导人是个三十左右的年轻人，他像是见了救星般扑向了李赫宰，“哥！你们总算来了！”

“我来给你们介绍下，”李赫宰把身上粘着的人扒下去，指了指身边安静的李东海，有些尴尬道，“这是我的……我的向导，李东海。你应该听过他的名字吧？”

年轻人激动地点了点头，朝李东海伸出了手，“李向导，您好！我叫曺圭贤，高等哨兵，是首都基地的管理人。”

李东海不怎么会应付这些自来熟的人，他表情有些奇怪地和曺圭贤握了握手，随后紧紧地揪住了李赫宰的衣角。

“那个，你们路途也辛苦了吧，”曺圭贤明显是误会了李东海这个动作的意思，脸上写满了我懂的我懂的，“厉旭，来，带两位哥去准备好的房间！”

李赫宰和他们明显是很熟的，他故意让李东海先走，站在后边和曺圭贤咬耳朵。

“你小子，我们两个人，你就准备了一个房间？你们这现在连房间都缺了吗？”

“诶呀，哥，”曺圭贤推了他几下，“我都懂的。慢慢习惯就好了，别着急。”

李东海疑惑地停住了脚步，李赫宰不想他起疑，只好快步追上了他们。

果不其然，房间是个双人房，但只有一张king size的大床。李赫宰恨不能找个地洞钻进去，见李东海还故作镇定着，问道：“不然……我睡地上？”

李东海的耳朵肉眼可见地红了起来，他急忙摇了摇头，“没事的，我不嫌弃。”

话说出口才觉出有多暧昧。

“对了，临走前队长不是交代咱俩了吗，到了地方以后……尽快把精神结合做了。”

虎皮猫不知道从哪儿蹦了出来，在柔软的地毯上打着滚，一溜滚到了李赫宰脚边，撒娇地喵喵叫着。

“我还没见过你的精神体呢。”

李东海弯腰从包里拿出了特制的猫罐头，没想到那个叛徒根本没有反应，还蹭在李赫宰身边不肯离开。

“是哦，”李赫宰闭了闭眼，警告了一句，“你看到了不许笑。”

李东海还没来得及回答，一条足足有两米长的银鱼从李赫宰身后探出了脑袋，好奇地打量着地上那个肥硕的黄色球体。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

李赫宰一脸黑线地望着李东海，不满道：“都说了不要笑了！”

虎皮猫估计也是头一次看到这么大的银鱼，吓得一个机灵跳上了床，浑身的肥肉都跟着抖了几抖。

“不是，别的哨兵的精神体不都是什么老虎狮子之类的猛禽吗，”李东海朝那条光滑的银鱼伸出一根指头，想要摸摸它的皮肤，“怎么到你这儿，就哈哈哈哈！”

银鱼仿佛听懂了李东海的话，他漂到他眼前，张开了嘴，露出了里面两排细密却锋利的尖牙。

“别看他只是条银鱼，”李赫宰骄傲地拍了拍鱼尾巴，被那家伙扭过头来恐吓了一眼，“他的战斗力，绝对是你从来没在其他地方见识过的。”

三

“你确定吗，结合后……就是不可能解开的关系了。”

李东海试探性地问着，不知所措地坐在床边，伸手去揪自家大猫晃来晃去的尾巴。

犹豫不决的语气让李赫宰也有些不舒服，他叹了口气，“我确定，就是不想耽误你的未来。”

“那就来吧，”李东海靠着床头闭起了眼睛，“没什么耽误不耽误的一说。”

几乎是一瞬间，厚厚的精神屏障将整个房间包裹在了其中。门口路过的哨兵和向导们都感受到了能量的异常，但想起曺圭贤早上的警告，装作什么都不知道地绕了过去。

两个精神世界从边缘处接到了一起，意料之外的没有什么违和感，更像是一幅画被一点点补全了另外一半。

绿色的草坪上偶尔飞过几只色彩鲜艳的鸟儿，粉紫色的小花散落在每个角落。虎皮猫开心地追逐着一只黄色的蝴蝶，银鱼则游到新接上的溪流里，好奇地看着身边游来游去的小鱼。

“有点……有点晕…...”

李赫宰靠在了椅背上，眉头紧紧地皱在一起。他只知道肉体结合的时候向导会很痛苦，却不知道原来精神结合也会让哨兵受罪。

“忍一忍，”温热的气流掠过了李赫宰全身上下的每个角落，尽力安抚着他开始不受控的情绪，“我听说如果匹配度过高的话，可能会有段不适期。”

渐渐的，精神世界的连接处变得越来越模糊，而李赫宰也终于能看清里面的景象。他们像是天生一对，紧紧地融合在了一起。

等到漫长的结合终于结束时，外面的天已经黑透了。

因为越来越极端的气候，房间的窗户都是由四层防弹玻璃制成的，以保证没有冷气会渗进温暖的屋子里。

李赫宰喝了好几口茶，再睁开眼时世界都变得更加清晰明亮了。

“感觉还好吗？”

李东海关切地问道，盘腿坐在床上望着他。那模样让李赫宰想到了曾经住在隔壁的少年，每当天黑的时候都会躲到他的屋子里，哥哥哥哥的粘着他。

“你现在怎么不叫我哥哥了？”李赫宰笑弯了嘴角，撑着头望着李东海，完全不记得他之前问了什么。

床上的人没有动，但李赫宰察觉到一股香气冲向了自己，猝不及防地给了他一巴掌。

“喂！”

他从椅子上跳起来，把李东海扑倒在床上，挠着他的敏感区域，“多大的人了，还耍赖！”

“好了，”李东海笑得停不下来，开口求饶道，“哥哥哥哥！我错了我错了！”

李赫宰开了一晚上的车，白天又经历了精神结合的煎熬，体力再好也有点撑不住了，闻言仰躺在了一边。

“对了，你在车上还没和我说完呢。之前你不是哨兵吗？为什么会突变成向导？是发生什么事了吗？”

既然两个人都已经结合了，李东海觉着也没什么好瞒的了，缓缓开了口，“我家里人之前也一直都以为我是哨兵的。或者说，他们只是希望我是哨兵，但其实，我从来都没有真正分裂成哨兵过……”

事情要从很久很久以前说起了。

李赫宰和李东海曾经是邻居，因为他们的父母在一块儿工作的关系，他俩从有记忆起就一直黏在一起，几乎没有分开过。

父母们的工作很忙，而李东海不喜欢一个人待着，起初他只是天天到李赫宰家串门，后来就干脆住了下来。

哨兵和向导本就是两种极其稀有的人种，向导更是少之又少，基本上分裂后就没有可能再过上正常人的生活了。

再加上哨兵的社会地位更高，李东海的父母一直都向外声称他早都分化成了哨兵，就连李赫宰都不知道真相。

直到那一天终于到来。

四

那天是他俩约好一起入塔的日子，李赫宰早早就收拾好了行李在沙发上等着门铃响，可等到了黄昏，等来的只有父母的催促。

“我不走，东海还没来。”

十六岁的李赫宰很是倔强，他双手扒着门口的立式鞋柜，说什么都不肯放手。

后来父母被他缠得没法，只能去隔壁找李东海的爸妈。

结果却得到了他们一家子昨天半夜就急急忙忙离开了的消息。

“你不信你自己去看，”李夫人气急败坏道，“人家房子都卖掉了，就你还傻了吧唧的在这等着！”

去塔的路上李赫宰给李东海打了无数个电话发了无数条短信，却都像是投入汪洋大海中的石子，什么回应都得不到。

“我是在准备出发的前两天晚上突然发生异样的，”李东海苦涩地笑了笑，“我爸我妈吓坏了，又怕丢人，把我家那套房子用最便宜的价格卖了出去，带着我逃到了外国。

“他们不想让我进塔，也不愿意让别人知道这事儿，可以说是把我囚禁了两三年。直到我自己研究出怎么侵入别人的精神层面时，当地的卫兵才在我家附近发现了异常能量，顺藤摸瓜地把我找了出来。在那之后我就没再和我父母联系过了。起初我也想给你报个平安的，但又怕太唐突……”

“唐突个屁！”李赫宰坐了起来，皱着眉瞪着床边的人，明显是被气得不轻。

李东海没想到一句话会引起他这么过激的反应，坐在那愣了愣，呆呆地问了句，“啊？”

李赫宰这才意识到自己的表现有多夸张，重新躺下后背对着李东海，小声抱怨着：“你知道……最好的朋友突然从你生活里消失了那种感觉吗……而且还是不声不响地离开。是比抛弃更令人失望的感受。”

“我只是你最好的朋友吗？”李东海也躺了回去，他们背对着彼此，明明只是张双人床，却像是通往两个方向的火车轨道般遥不可及，“对不起。我早该道歉的。”

房间里安静了会儿，虎皮猫仿佛感受到了主人失落的情绪，爬到他身上打起了呼噜。

高冷的银鱼在天上飘了几圈，轻轻落到了李赫宰脚边。

“不是你的错，”李赫宰没有回答第一个问题，他不敢确定现在是不是正确的时机，“晚安，明天还要早起。”

一夜无话。

早上，李赫宰和李东海一前一后地从屋里走出来，好奇的目光从四面八方照过来，简直快要把他们点燃。

“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

曺圭贤带头打招呼道，脸上带着个意味不明的笑容。

“挺好的，”李赫宰在他肩上拍了一把，“总部那边有下什么新的命令吗？”

“那边没有，但我有个新任务给你俩，”曺圭贤朝后面招了招手，从厉旭的手里拿过一张电子地图，“郊区那块儿一周前刚建起来一所新的医院，你们俩去帮帮忙吧。”

李东海接过地图仔细看了看，皱着眉问：“这不是块儿冰原吗？怎么在上面建起来的？”

“没办法，现在再去拆以前那些楼来不及了，只能找地方新建。能找到的地方也不多，所以……”

厉旭接道，把两份营养餐递给了李赫宰，“我们这儿也没啥大鱼大肉的，您二位凑活下吧。”

吃完早饭后李赫宰和李东海就马不停蹄地上了车，一是怕天气再有什么变化，二是那边也等不及了。

昨晚明显是下了场暴风雪，路上的积雪比来时厚了好几层，四处都是白茫茫的，有种凋零的美感。

五

郊区的景象只能用惨不忍睹来形容。

中间立着的是专门负责管理这片区域的塔，尖尖的顶端高耸入云。周围都是些临时搭建起来的医院，用塑料布和3D打印出来的木棍胡乱支着，里面都是经过专业医疗培训的哨兵和向导，忙忙碌碌地跑来跑去。

李东海一直没有和李赫宰说话，精神结合后他一直觉着有些奇怪，好像两个人之间不再需要语言交流，也可以明白彼此心里在想些什么似的。

“你是不是也有那种感觉？”李赫宰在前面带路，转过来朝着李东海笑了笑，轻声问道。

李东海点了点头，正要开口时，基地接应他们的人从前面走过来，每张脸的神情都很严肃。

“您好，是李队长吗？”带头的那个问道，朝着李赫宰伸出了手。

李赫宰和他握了握手，“物资我们都送到了，你们这边是发生什么大事了吗？我听说上周才有人来送过一次东西，怎么这么快就消耗完了？”

“是这样的，”他表情有些难堪，深呼吸了好几次才开始解释，“你们应该知道吧，最近边境处有一群不法分子，靠倒卖物资赚黑钱。我们前两天……就是遭到他们的攻击了。派出去的人到现在都还没回来，这边又人手不足，不知道能不能拜托您……”

李赫宰摆了摆手打断了他接下来的话，直截了当地切入正题，“你们还有武器吗？”

后面站着的助理模样的人尴尬地摇了摇头，吞吞吐吐道：“都被派出去的队友带走了……”

“行，给我们准备两个大号的电瓶，然后把电子地图给我们。不仅是这一小片范围的，要全部的。”

这是李东海第一次做这种营救任务，他激动而又不安，车都上路了才想起来问李赫宰：“我们两个人，真的行吗？”

“怕啥，”李赫宰安慰地拍了拍他的手，把车调成了自动驾驶模式，“咱俩联手，谁能打得过呀。”

巨大的卡车逐渐驶入了无人区，一眼望去全是巨大的冰块和动物的骨架尸体，早都枯死的千年老树坚持不懈地立在那儿，支棱着顶上不剩几根的枝桠。

远处可以依稀看到黑压压的一片区域，明显不是大自然的产物。黑色的烟雾往天空中飘去，糟蹋着早已不堪一击的地球。

“就是那儿了吧，”李东海试着寻找附近的精神网，“还是有点远……再靠近一点，我应该可以侵入进去。”

他们已经在这片荒芜的土地上行驶了两天一夜，却怎么也接近不了那块儿看着近在咫尺的地方。

“先在这儿休息下吧，”李赫宰心里清楚这个决定有多危险，“咱俩现在的状态不太好。”

“好，我再试几次。”

卡车停到了一处雪山后面，李赫宰开启了暖气系统，从后座里拿出了几个军用罐头。

李东海闭着眼睛坐在座位上，他眉头紧紧蹙在一处，就连身体都不断地颤抖着，好像是感觉到了什么可怕的东西。

“啊！”他猛地睁开眼睛，大口大口喘着气，眼神里是无法形容的惊恐。

“怎么了？”李赫宰刚把罐头倒进碗里，担忧地问道，“有什么不对劲的吗？”

“好近......”

李东海站起身来朝窗外看去，几道白色的灯光从远处照来，刺痛了他的眼睛。

李赫宰从后面取出了自己的枪，他把窗户打开了条细缝，冷风瞬间钻了进来，冻得两个人头脑都清醒了些。

六

枪声划破了黑夜表面的那层寂静，防弹钢板制成的卡车在连续的攻击下终于塌陷下去了一小块儿。

李赫宰并不擅长夜间行动，好在李东海可以从精神层面将黑暗中攒动的人影全部清晰地输送给他，他这才得已把敌人击倒了一半，只剩下些藏在山谷后的家伙。

“东海，你开车，往山后面绕。”李赫宰命令道，把驾驶座让给了李东海，自己则跳到了后排，在设计好的窗口前支起了长枪。

卡车开始缓缓移动，开出了那片安全区，正面对上了前面的敌人。

他们俩从侧边下了车，借着夜色潜行向不远处的那片黑影。

慌乱中不知是谁扔出了一颗炸弹，巨大的轰鸣声引发了山上积雪的崩塌。白茫茫的雪花根本没有敌友的概念，用不可及的速度咆哮着淹没了山脚下的一切。

“赫宰！”李东海大喊了一声，拖着明显已经进入狂躁状态的李赫宰躲进了最近的山洞里。

不过十几分钟而已，白雪遮盖了肉眼可及的一切，包括那辆巨大的金属卡车和死了千年的枯木。洞口也被冰块严严实实地封了起来，李东海放出了自己的虎皮猫，叫他在前面带路。

好在洞的最深处有些细微的亮光，李东海在虎皮猫的帮助下安顿好了李赫宰，放出向导素，安抚着自己受伤的哨兵。

过了不知道多久，李赫宰的精神体才终于重新苏醒过来，萎靡不振的趴在了李东海身边，奄奄一息的样子。

“你感觉怎么样？”李东海焦急地问道，从口袋里的迷你医药箱里拿出了些纱布和止血药，把李赫宰腿上还在往外冒血的伤口简单包裹了一下。

“我没事，”李赫宰强撑着坐在边上，四处打量了一番，“这是哪儿？”

精神层面遭到攻击后的哨兵会短暂失去记忆，李赫宰明显对那场巨大的雪崩毫不知情，他有些疑惑地看了看四周坚硬的岩石和冰块，很是不明所以。

李东海耐心地把外面发生的事情给他叙述了一遍，无奈地说道：“好的是对面的人绝对无一幸免，并且我在第一时间给组织发去了信号，抓到他们应该不难。问题是，咱俩不知道什么时候才能出去了。”

李赫宰没说话，扶着墙小心翼翼地站起来，一瘸一拐地朝着被封住的洞口走去。

“你要干嘛？”李东海赶紧跑过去扶住了他，声音里都带着不爽，“去那儿干嘛？”

“我是高等哨兵，你是高等向导，我们既然都已经结合过了，难道还弄不开这么一块儿冰吗？”

他语气很是轻松，用力地向外推了一把，只见冰块好像移动了一点，但他腿上的血已经渗透了纱布。

李东海吓坏了，强制性地让李赫宰坐在一边，训斥着：“你疯了吗！不管有多高等，我们不过是精神结合过而已，根本就发挥不出来最大的力量！再加上你还有伤，就算是出去了也很难活着！”

“你活着不就好了吗，”李赫宰温柔地牵起了李东海的手，隔着手套轻轻摩擦着他的掌心，“只要你能活着出去就好了。”

李东海又气又恨，他一把甩开了那人的手，压低声音吼道：“你难道不知道，结合后的哨兵向导，不论任意一方死亡，伴侣都会痛苦到生不如死吗？”

“知道。但我们现在只是精神结合而已，事情不会太严重的。”

虎皮猫仿佛听懂了李赫宰的话，趴在他的腿上喵喵地叫唤着，像是对这个提议提出反对。

“那我们就身体结合吧。”李东海破罐子破摔地说着，在李赫宰要拒绝的时候，彻底麻痹了他的精神世界。

七

李赫宰只感觉到了一股不可抗的力量强势麻痹了他的意识层，而裤子已经被李东海脱了下去，在他那个还没立起来的性器前停顿了一小会儿。

“别！”李赫宰用尽全力喊着，随后自己的命根子就被含进了一个湿热的口腔里。

李东海没回话，低着头专心地挑弄着那个巨大的家伙。他从来没给别人做过这事，只能尽全力地用舌头挑弄着龟头，偶尔包不住的牙齿磕到肉柱上，引得李赫宰一声闷哼。

“抱歉……”他口齿不清地说着，更加卖力地往里含着那东西。直到感觉嘴里的性器涨大了好几圈后，才满意地吐了出来。

橘猫被李东海收了回去，他有些紧张地脱下了自己的裤子，用唾液做着扩张。

李赫宰双眼发红地盯着坐在自己腿上的人，理智和欲望互相斗争着，就快要败下阵去。

“你想好了吗！”

李东海忽略了李赫宰的质疑，草草扩张了几下后就扶起了面前紫红色的性器，尝试着往下坐。

“你太让我失望了……”理智终于被一刀剪短，李赫宰双手扶上了面前带着腹肌的细腰，“东海……”

性器对于刚刚被草率开发过的穴口来说还是有些过于大了，李东海弄了半天也放不进去，到最后耗尽了耐心，干脆把它直立起来，狠狠地跌在了李赫宰身上。

瞬间的刺痛让李东海说不出话来，李赫宰感受到他逐渐开始混乱的精神层面，开始找着机会从他的控制中逃出来。

“你确定要现在反抗我吗，”李东海趴在李赫宰胸前，山洞里明明是刺骨的严寒，他额上冒出的汗却浸湿了李赫宰的衣服，“如果你要现在强行中止结合，那我这辈子就废了。”

果然，李赫宰强烈波动的精神层面平静了下去，他长长地叹了口气，任凭李东海在自己身上上下动作着。

最初的疼痛渐渐退去，李东海逐渐找到了感觉，每次坐下时都能让尖尖的龟头戳到靠里的软肉，感受着浑身过电般的快感。

他的体力很快就有些跟不上了，而李赫宰早都尝到了滋味，又怎么会这么轻易地放过他。性器一下下往上顶着，李东海难耐极了，两只胳膊缠上了他的脖子，小声呻吟着。

“慢点…...啊......”

甜腻的呻吟更加激起了李赫宰的兽性，他越发用力地捣弄起来，另一只手伸到了李东海身前，握着他的手撸动着那根半立的性器。

银鱼渐渐来了精神，他游到了两人的身边，疑惑地看着坐在主人身上上下动着的李东海。

李东海感觉有些羞耻，伸手想要去捂银鱼的眼睛，结果那家伙迅速地飘到了空中，从上方俯视着他俩。

“没事的，”李赫宰咬着李东海的耳垂，在上面留下一行红色的牙印，“他不会说出去的，别担心。”

前列腺高潮的猛烈冲击下，李东海率先射了出来，浓稠的精液溅在李赫宰的衣服上，一点点向下滴着。

李赫宰也快到了高峰，但他不想这么轻易地放过擅自做主的李东海，便故意朝着他耳朵里吹气，看他不想再沉沦却又欲罢不能的样子。

性器到达了一个前所未有的深度，李赫宰停了下来，往肠道更深处射去一股股温热的精液。

几乎是刹那间，李赫宰腿上的伤口开始痊愈，而他的身体就像是躺在一片巨大的羽毛上，在空中漂浮着，飞行着，轻得不可思议。

八

李东海做了个很长很长的梦，梦里的他和李赫宰十几岁时就在一起了，他们互相陪伴着走过生命中一个又一个巨大的难关，看过无数个日出与日落，携手度过每一个春夏秋冬……

“东海？醒了吗？”

一道声音把李东海从飘渺的意识层里唤了出来，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，有些无助地望向坐在身边的人。

是朴正洙，不是李赫宰。

“朴队长，”李东海失望地躺回了床上，看了看手上扎着的吊瓶，无精打采地问着，“赫宰呢？”

朴正洙有些一言难尽，他支支吾吾了好久，才终于组织出一段不那么伤人的话语来。

“之前是赫宰带着你逃回来的，他让我和你说一声，别太担心，事情都过去了……他在自己卧室里休息呢。”

“我可以去见他吗？”

李东海伸手拔掉了针头，几滴血溅在了洁白的床单上。他身子还有些虚弱，摇摇晃晃地去够地上的拖鞋。

门口突然传来一声巨响，李东海慌张地抬起头来，正好对上了李赫宰怒火中烧的脸。

“朴队，你能先出去一下吗？我和东海有点话要说。”

他的语气是无比的严肃认真，朴正洙也不好意思再坐在这里当巨型电灯泡了，只好站起来无措地挠了挠头，在李赫宰耳边轻声嘱咐了几句，出去的时候还不忘带上了门。

“怎么了？”李东海直觉情况不妙，睁着双水灵灵的大眼睛望着李赫宰，不确定地又问了一遍，“赫宰……怎么了？”

“你说怎么了！”李赫宰明显是愤怒到了极致，他用力地捶了下病床，白色的床单瞬间陷下去一块小坑。

虎皮猫正在床底下睡懒觉，被这一下给震醒了，不满地滚出来，伸出爪子想要挠李赫宰，结果被那只滑不溜秋的银鱼拖到了一边去。

李东海心里也不好受，他活动了下自己还有些酸痛的关节，低着头没出声。

“李东海，我以前怎么没发现你是个疯子呢！”李赫宰口不择言道，“真的，我要是早知道你这样，我打死也不答应和你结合！”

“你真的不知道为什么吗？”

窗户外面落了只黑色的乌鸦，他瞪着双圆溜溜的眼睛，好奇地打量着屋内的两个人。

这下轮到李赫宰说不出来话了。

“你到底要我做到什么程度，你才真正明白呢。”

乌鸦估计是觉着没趣，扑棱着翅膀飞向了远处茂密的原始丛林。

木头椅子被暴力地拉开，李赫宰坐了上去，感受着胸膛里心脏剧烈的跳动。

“你知道我从小到大有多么想当一个向导吗，”李东海像是彻底失去了希望，无力地靠在床头，用长长地指甲划着自己的手背，“因为只有那样，才能正大光明地站在你身边，才能永远陪着你。哪怕我知道我和父母的关系会彻底碎裂，我也不在乎。

“我从来都没问过你对我是什么感受，你知道为什么吗？因为我很清楚我得不到我想要的答案。分开的这几年我想了很多很多，但我怎么也没想到我们之间，会落下这样的结局。我听说现在有研发出一种解除哨兵和向导的结合的手术，如果你真的不情愿，我们可以去试一……”

“够了。”李赫宰打断了他的话，眼眶有些湿润的望向角落里打闹的虎皮猫和银鱼。

李东海听话地闭了嘴，手背上已经出现了好几道红印子了，他却像没知觉般，继续重复着这个动作。

九

谁都没有先开口，直到李赫宰瞥见了李东海手背上的血迹，他才终于站起身来，犹豫地握住了那只细白的手。

“我以为，你对待我的感情，一直都像是弟弟对哥哥的，那种，依赖感的。”

李东海并没有挣脱，他深呼吸了几下，做好了充足的心理准备后才回答道：“我喜欢你啊，李赫宰，你还看不出来吗。”

他们俩之间隔了十几年的那张玻璃纸就这样被李东海轻易地捅破，甚至连碎裂的声音都没有。

李赫宰看着窗外，奇怪的想法冒了出来，快到春天了。整个世界还被冰雪覆盖着，这样的严寒已经持续了几十年，那些树木比人类更快的适应了被改变的地球，哪怕树枝都还结着冰柱，里面还是长出了新的嫩芽。

“你不需要给我一个答案，”李东海挣扎了几下，没能把手抽出来，索性就让他握着去了，“我知道，你没办法作出这种决定。”

“你为什么就不觉得，我也喜欢你呢。”李赫宰坐在床边，低头看着地上摆放整齐的拖鞋。

爆炸性新闻叫李东海回不过神来，他愣了愣，和方才的巧舌如簧判若两人。

外面刮起了小型龙卷风，一小块儿一小块儿地卷带着暴露在空气中的所有东西，卷起厚厚的白雪和灰尘。

“什么？”

李东海瞪大了眼睛，拉着李赫宰的手不放心地又问了一遍，“李赫宰，你知道你自己在说什么吗？”

“你好傻啊，”李赫宰无奈地转过身，揉乱了李东海略长的黑发，“我如果不喜欢你，还会这么放任你和我结合？你知不知道结合是多大的事啊，这玩意儿定了可就是定了，根本没有反悔的机会。”

虎皮猫和银鱼停下了打闹，吃瓜群众般蹲到了床前，不明所以地望着两个静止成雕塑的人。

仿佛窗外在冰碴子里生出新枝的老树，李东海只觉得一股温暖流入心间，湿润了那里面已经干枯了许久的一切。

但李赫宰明显没这么高兴，他脸色阴沉地训斥道：“别以为话说开了我就可以原谅你了，也不知道是哪个不要命的在山洞里做那么危险的事儿，还要拉着我一起死。”

李东海嘟了嘟嘴，纯黑色的瞳仁在灯光下透着股纯粹感，像是世上无价的黑宝石。

狠心的警告已经到了李赫宰嘴边，他却突然不忍心说出口了。

“你好好休息吧，”两个人僵持了一会儿，李赫宰还是先认了输，站起来往门口走去，“明天再教训你。”

“你去哪？”李东海跟着就想下床，刚穿上拖鞋就被李赫宰的眼神打得不敢动弹了。

“我去睡觉，祖宗，你是睡了一个好觉，我从洞里出来后就没闭过眼，在你床旁边都快坐出痔疮了。”

李赫宰打了个巨大的哈欠，没再回头。

走廊里很安静，他们俩的事情是解决了，但是这个世界上明显还有更多的问题，搅得人没有时间享受本应愉悦的生活。

身后被挂上了一个巨型生物，明显不是银鱼的触感。

“谢谢你，赫宰。谢谢你。”  
是李东海。

他像是那只粘人的虎皮猫，不过嘴里的呼噜呼噜声换成了一遍又一遍的道谢，在李赫宰脖子间不停地蹭来蹭去。

“应该是我谢谢你才对吧。”

李赫宰没解释，在肩膀上的手上轻轻吻了一下，牵着他往前走去。

“好了，你醒了，该换你照顾我了。”

李东海甜甜地笑了起来，眼睛变成了两弯可爱的月亮。

“没问题。”


End file.
